To date, about 200 zoonotic diseases (e.g., bartonelosis, leptospirosis, Lyme borreliosis, etc.), which affect humans and represent one of the main causes of death and entail substantial economic loss in third world countries, have been described. Coexistence with animals, lack of sanitary infrastructure and low cultural level continue to be the main allies of these diseases.
In the same manner, certain types of zoonosis which are widespread in third world countries are now thriving in industrialized countries as a consequence of population increases in urban and periurban areas, and increased movement of animals across international borders. These circumstances, amongst others, entail the risk of introducing exotic diseases into the environment.
Additionally, the frequent findings of arthropods infected by more than one of the pathogens included in the present invention, increases the possibility of more than one zoonotic disease being transmitted in a single sting. As a result, hospitalizations due to medical profiles produced by contact with animals or arthropods, such as mosquitoes, ticks, fleas, lice, mites, etc., which act as vectors or pathogen reservoirs, is becoming increasingly common. Said medical profiles, due to their high degree of similarity, do not allow a fast and reliable identification of the pathogenous agent, so that specific and fast treatment is not possible and is occasionally administered too late. This undoubtedly justifies the need for a comprehensive method to detect and identify bacterial species that cause zoonosis.
To date, the molecular diagnosis methods available are basically limited to the detection of pathogens based on antibody technology. This type of analysis, generally retrospective and with low sensitivity levels, is normally of little use to treating diseases in acute-phase states.
Another alternative for the detection and identification of pathogens is based on the application of culture mediums. These types of techniques are scarcely applicable to certain species of genera, such as Bartonella and Anaplasma/Ehrlichia, due to the fact that said species do not normally grow in regular culture mediums and may even require cellular cultures. As a result, these methodologies are isolated from regular practice in hospital microbiology laboratories. One of the most effective alternatives to these types of methodologies is the direct analysis of genetic material, based on Polymerase Chain Reaction (PCR) technology. Said technology, while being highly effective, is greatly limited by the difficulty in finding specific markers or regions, in addition to triggers and probes, which ensure reliable sample analysis.
A paper has recently been published (Blaskovic D. et al. 2005. FEMS Microbiology Letters 243:273-8) which describes a method based on ribosomal DNA analysis, although it uses universal triggers which amplify the genetic material of both target and non-target bacteria, due to which its sensitivity is substantially reduced.
Other methods, such as those described by U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,300,072 and 6,518,020, are capable of detecting and identifying bacteria of the genus Bartonella by using the same region (16S-23S), even though the number of species within this genus has increased substantially since said patents were filed and their approximation, which consists of discriminating between species according to the size of the amplicon obtained during PCR, is not useful for certain known species within the same genus which are similar in size to the amplified fragment.